Rain Dover
This roleplay character belongs to Vivien and can be found here. : ::"And that is the thing, a wolf howls better in a pack then he does alone." '' '' :::::― Rain. '''Rain Dover '''is an Irish shape-shifter, who phases She is portrayed by Felicity Jones. Biography Edit Early Life Edit When High School sweetheart Brooke White got knocked up by a man no one had ever seen or heard a name of, a wave of secret gossip hit the small town of Presteigne, Powys in England, where the last exciting thing that had happened to them had been the theft of money raised with a baking sale at the Elementary School (turns out, the janitor had simply misplaced it in the wrong office). Leaving the oppressing town in the rush of the moment with a baby growing inside of her, Brooke sought out to her father’s family, now living in Victoria, Canada, managing to find a little house for her and her child. It was a rainy day in December, rain and snow pouring down from heaven as little Rain White saw the light of the day, blue eyes opening to a rocky road ahead. It took Brooke, five years to meet Christopher Dover, a young man with his life planned out and a heavy dynasty to carry on his shoulders, taking over a well-known business ——- and with four children from his first marriage as a surprise. Growing up as an only child, with and a loving mother who had raised her daughter to a polite and humble girl, four siblings who were perfectly familiar with the busyness of a big city and quick at wraping everyone around their little fingers, growing up with a father who was able to buy them everything they wanted but never had the chance to really spend time with them, weren’t really what little Rain had imagined when visualizing a future together with her mother. From young Drew, who played the piano and the violin like the new Mozart, but sprayed the School walls with graffitti when nobody was looking, to Henry, who had perfect grades not only in Maths, Physics and Biology, but was also the king of extracurricular activities, to Anthony who was a rebellious child extraordinare, keeping the family up on their toes, but who aspired to be a doctor after finishing school to finally John, popular boy, carrying the Prom King’s crown on his head for the second year in a row now,with a loud and boisterous voice but no real road ahead of him. The Brooks family already managed to take on nearly every clichée one could imagine, forming a family that made fitting in and standing out as an individual at the same time nearly impossible (well, there still was the position of the sporty jock, but even if she loves Tennis and Baseball, jocky would be an overstatement if you asked Rain), when staying true to yourself, even if Rain had never been anything but accepted by everyone in the family. Struggling with self-esteem issues and wanting nothing more but the approval of others, and oftentimes switching up her personality to make them happy, up to the point where she wasn’t even sure what she herself wanted to be happy herself, it was only a matter of time until Rain would turn her back onto the busy and lively city of Victoria to make her own way out if there wasn’t anything great happening. ——- and one month after her fifteenth birthday it suddenly doomed on her why should have better not wished for something extraordinary to happen to, because the moment in which the trembling took over her body at innocent fifteen years old and pale skin ripped apart to make place for a majestic wolf, breathing heavily as white paws hit the muddy ground was one that she would rather erase from her memories. As soon as her High School diploma was resting safely in her palms and she able to call a little flat her own, Rain packed her bags to seek out of her own hometown to find the man who was responsible for her shifting into a beast of a lonely wolf everytime her emotions managed to take over her body. Category:Females Category:Shape-shifter